


Traditional

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [89]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, friends setting up other friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The graveyard shift gang discusses valentine's day plans and are shocked to find out that Greg doesn't have any.Neither does Nick.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who sent the prompt "No one has a romantic bone in their body anymore! What happened to playing songs outside windows, glitter and sparkles on handmade Valentine’s cards, dancing in the rain!? What happened?!”

Nick considers himself to be very much the textbook definition of “traditional.” So when Warrick and Sara told him their plans for Valentine’s Day and how...low key they were, he naturally felt suitable for the role of the holiday’s mascot.

Even if he has no actual plans himself.

“No one has a romantic bone in their body anymore! What happened to playing songs outside windows, glitter and sparkles on handmade Valentine’s cards, dancing in the rain!? What happened?!” Nick is ranting while chewing on a freshly popped wad of popcorn he just stuffed into his face. 

“Take it down a notch, loverboy,” Warrick waves a hand. “Just cause you ain’t gettin’ any--”

“Oh, I get enough…” Nick mutters under his breath. 

“--Don’t mean you gotta be a downer on the rest of us having a good time,” Warrick puffs out his chest, popping his collar before Nick throws a piece of popcorn at him and they fall into contagious, playful laughter--though Nick’s laugh is laced with a bit of hostility. 

“What about you, Greg?” Sara steers the conversation with a smirk at the uncharacteristically silent man in the corner of the room making coffee. 

“Hmm? Oh. Nothing, actually.”

“Really?” Nick asks, his ears perking up. “You?  _ Nothing?”  _

“Yuuuuup. Me. Nothing. It’s fine, though, I’ll probably just pick up a nice rack of lamb and a bottle of Bordeaux. Self-care-single-celebration night.”

A beat hangs in the air, an odd silence falling as everyone seems to sense that it’s not necessarily Greg’s choice that he’s alone on the most romantic, sensual day of the year, explaining his more...subdued mood. Almost...nervous, even, as his hands seem to shake while he pours himself a cup of coffee. 

“You’re free to join me if you want, Nick.”

Nick smiles, though his cheeks burn pink.

“Nah, man, sounds like you got it made for yourself, I don’t wanna drag things down for ya…”

“Jesus, Stokes, it’s not like he’s asking you on a date or anything,” Warrick nudges Nick in the shoulder. 

“Yeah, neither of you should be alone on a night like this, in Vegas, especially,” Sara elaborates.

“What, you think I’m gonna get drunk and make a mistake or somethin’?” Nick’s voice raises in pitch. 

“He’s right and it’s cool, anyway, just...figured I’d offer,” Greg shrugs off, turning his back on the group. “It was a reservation, actually, and my...partner cancelled so I just...figured I shouldn’t let the empty seat go to waste…”

“Aw, G…” 

Greg allows himself a secret smile. 

He’s got him.

“Date it is, then!” Warrick proclaims, grabbing the bowl of popcorn out in front of Nick and tossing a few pieces at him. 

“Shut it, Rick!” Nick laughs. 

Sara, meanwhile, had gotten up and over to Greg, leaning her back against the counter. 

“Told you it’d work,” she whispers into his ear, and taps a supportive hand on the man’s shoulder before she leaves the break room. 


End file.
